bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Old Man Winter
It's elementary "Burial At Sea will provide an explanation as to why they are drunk like Vigors instead of injected like in the original BioShock." It's called "many people just don't like needles" (particularly ones the size of knitting needles) and second have even more trouble injecting themselves with them. So for ADAM products to have been consumerized, it would be logical for some orally taken mechanism (liquid/pills) to be developed for consumers to self-administer them (Suppositories we won't get into...) Inhalers probably wouldn't deliver enough volume. High pressure injectors also might not handle the required volume (and arent portable). Testxyz (talk) 08:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Is that a Hand Cannon he's holding in the picture? ZanyDragon (talk) 20:04, November 6, 2013 (UTC) How come it makes dry ice and not the regular kind? ZanyDragon (talk) 22:51, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Because it sounds cooler (haha). Perhaps because you need water for H2O ice and Dry Ice is CO2 'out of the air' (except concentrating it from air (0.039 per cent by volume of atmosphere) is probably weirder/complicated more than just Lock Box Gnomes bringing buckets of water for you while everyone is psi stunned...). Testxyz (talk) 09:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Here is evidence that there were drinkable plasmids pre BAS Rapture (you find this excerpt of a paper on a boardroom desk in Fontaine Futuristsic (and maybe other places) https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tasted.jpg Only makes sense to package it for consumers - maybe 'gelcaps' would have been next.... Testxyz (talk) 09:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Narrative "Press to freeze your enemies. Attack while they are frozen to shatter them. Hold and release to create a freezing trap!" ZanyDragon (talk) 14:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Is thgere loot left after you shatter them?? I never liked Winter Blast in BS1/BS2 because there was no body to loot and on harder modes you need the loot to pay for the resources you use up killing things (reason why the Speargun was one of my faves) 15:01, November 20, 2013 (UTC) We could definitely use some images of the "old man winter" character if anyone has them. I meam like the statues and cartoon cutouts you see in and near the ice rink and all that.CidTheNinja (talk) 06:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Was Anybody else dissapointed that there was no cool animation for the first time booker drank old man winter? 07:36, December 7, 2013 (UTC)TG Old Man Winter Transformation Was Anybody else disappointed that there was no cool animation for the first time Booker drank old man winter and his body transforms? 07:37, December 7, 2013 (UTC)TG Yep. They should've thought to include that. And also, the narrative for how to use Old Man Winter should have been like the ones used for the Vigors. ZanyDragon (talk) 22:54, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Too much information? Almost a year ago I added the description to the BaSE1 section and looking at it now, I wonder, if it is a little too much? We don't have nearly as big descriptions on any other Plasmid/Vigor page and everything is not about the Plasmid, but more about the Frosty encounter. I'm thinking that some of the information could be moved to Burial at Sea - Episode 1's page, as it doesn't mention the Plasmid hunt, even when it is a somewhat large part of the plot. Thoughts? Shacob (talk) 12:30, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Looking it over, perhaps it is too descriptive. Much of it can be summarized down to a couple of sentences. Some of this information could be moved over to the BAS 1 Plot section, but I'd again keep it brief as that section is already beginning to look long. Maybe just one sentence (maybe the "mask hunt" could be shortened too). My but there's a lot of hunts in the BioShock series. :It'd become bothersome to say "thanks for your ceaseless work on the site" each time you improve something, but nonetheless thanks again for all your hard work and attention. :Unownshipper (talk) 16:03, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I think you mentioned somewhere that a "Like" feature would be an easy way to show gratitude, which sounds like a great idea. Regarding the subject. I rewrote the section and it is now significantly smaller. I added the removed text here if it's ever needed. :Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth are first introduced to the Plasmid when Booker tries to Air Grabb his way over the gated way too the Department Store and his grabber gets stuck in the Freight Hook. While being unable to move, Booker sees that the floor has collapsed, reviling some burst pipes, pouring in water. His attention is drawn to the voices of men, coming from a hole in the wall on his right. Suddenly an older man — with bluish skin and crystals coming out of his body — jumps out of the hole, followed by two deranged Splicers. The old man shoots projectiles out of his hands, which causes the water from the bust pipes to become a solid pathway and runs to the elevator up a head. The elevator doors close just before the two Splicers gets to them. As Booker and Elizabeth continue through the department store, they come across several other burst pipes, one of which leads to the Housewares department, that they need to enter to find the missing girl Sally. They need to get over the watery grave and Booker notes that the Splicer they encountered earlier had no problem getting over such an obstacle. Elizabeth notices a sign for Rapture on Ice located on the third floor in Jack Frost's Village with advertisement for a Plasmid with the name Old Man Winter. There’s no doubt that their “Frozen Friend” was headed to the ice rink and frozen objects on there way through the Menswear department only support their theory. When reaching the village, they both react to the change in temperature when walking through the main entrance and assumes that the cold is not just coming from the ice rink. They open up the doors to the ice rink and see the Frosty Splicer, surrounded by his minions on top of the ice rink, near a closed cabinet. Booker and Elizabeth work together to fight their way through the hoard of Splicers and manages to get to the cabinet, hoping that at least one bottle of Old Man Winter is left. Booker opens the cabinet only to find empty flasks of the Plasmid and gives up on the idea to get over with the use of the Plasmid. Elizabeth has another idea, she introduces Booker to a new Plasmid, called: Tear, which lets her “''bring in things that might exist, but don't''”. She uses the “Plasmid” and brings in one bottle of Old Man Winter, and Booker is given the ability to freeze objects. From this point on, Booker can also ask assistance from Elizabeth, with her “new Plasmid”. --Shacob (talk) 18:35, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- Description needs straightening out ??? "As an alternative to Plasmid injections, Old Man Winter was a drinkable Plasmid that had been created by Yi Suchong, sold exclusively in Jack Frost's Village of Fontaine's Department Store. When Suchong discovered that a "window" revealed Jeremiah Fink stealing and modifying his Plasmid formulas with an oxidation agent, Suchong retaliated by stealing Fink's formulas, and presenting this to Andrew Ryan as a drinkable Plasmid." Doesnt the audio diary Product Recall show this 'drinkable thing was to Fontaine not Ryan? (this drinkable issue quite earlier). SO Was this plasmid really "drinkable" from the start ??? (articles wording here makes it sound that way). Perhaps it really wasn't at first - needing clarification? The whole Suchong stole 'drinkable' formula via added oxidizing agent (whatever that nonesense means) timeline seems to conflict here. Didn't Suchong get access to Tears in Silver Fin under Ryan (at a fairly late date even if you ignore the weird Audio Diary dates which have their own "Canon" problems)? So who built this whole ice palace place with this whole motif in 'Fontaines' ? (assumed while Fontaine alive)which was THEN used as a prison to house Fontaine's lackeys (soon?) AFTER the Shootout (Sep 1958) and thus Fontaine is already gone and Ryan unlikley to do much changes in Fontaines ex establishment of this sort (?). Seems more contradictions to add to the list A Cleaned up Progression : *The OMW plasmid developed first (non-drinkable) thus giving Fontaine reason for the whole Jack Frost ice rink theme (it takes time to build all that) *Suchong researching "drinkable" under Fontaine (has some manufactured, before checking with Fontaine (???) ), but the ADAM 10X problem is eventually rejected/halted by Fontaine (audio diary with bad Nov date) *Neptune Bounty Shootout (Sep 1958) and Fontaine gone and his cohorts start to be locked up. *Fontaines Department store probably thoroughly disrupted, but apparently still gets customers while the city decides what to do with Fontaine's assets (reparations to his victims) *Fontaine's ADAM labs seized and Ryan puts Suchong to work (for him) on ADAM tech. *Silver Fin Tear thing happens (Ryan assigns to Suchong), Tears investigated, Suchong talks to Fink *Fink steals ADAM tech, Suchong later steals 'oxidising agent' to make a viable (less ADAM) "Drinkable" plasmids *Fontaines Dept Store is shut down, is closed off from customers, and isolated ("sunk"), now fully used as a prison (not clear when this actually happens even though looks like prisoners have been running rampant for weeks/months) . *Booker and Elizabeth find old drinkables leftover from the canceled overly costly 'drinkables' project (no reason for the new drinkable stuff to come to a 'prison') Of course if its an alternate universe then any details mentioned from BS1/BS2 can be irrelevant/completely different 23:12, August 1, 2016 (UTC)